Your Phat Cat
by missmocha77
Summary: Sakura decides she is tired of waiting. She wants Itachi now. Omoni wants to watch. "Continuation" of Your Fat Cat. Rated M.


naruto does not belong to me.

this is the promised "continuation" of your fat cat. just the porno version with lots of humor in it. enjoyy.

* * *

"Ino, I…I have a question to ask you," Sakura said timidly, rubbing her legs together nervously.

Ino raised an eyebrow at this. "All…right," she drawled slowly, taking a sip of her tea and smearing her lip-gloss on the edge of the cup. "What is it?" Sakura coughed nervously. She mumbled something under her breath, and Ino huffed in annoyance. "Spit it out, Sakura!"

"Should I have sex?" she blurted out, her face red. Ino, for once, was at a loss for words.

"I-I thought…"

"I know what I said before, but listen to what I'm saying now," Sakura managed to say, covering her face with her bangs. "I…really want to have sex with Itachi. Really bad. Ino, you don't even know!" she got louder and louder with every sentence, pulling her hair.

"What brought this on? Even with Sasuke, you were a bit…" Ino trailed off. "Prudish, I'd say."

"Rude. I don't know." Sakura exhaled heavily. "Just…even the little ways he touches me. When he puts his hand on my knee, even when he just brushes my arms with his knuckles." She pouted. "It feels nice."

Ino laughed. "Of course it does. But in the end, isn't it your choice? I mean, if you think you're ready, you're ready. And you know Itachi is willing to wait."

Sakura pursed her lips and twiddled her thumbs. "Thanks, Ino."

* * *

Itachi kneaded his shoulders, letting out a deep breath. The water beating down his back felt heavenly, and he lathered his arms with his favorite soap. It had been a tough day with his Genin team. Children were fucking exhausting. Running his hands through his increasingly shaggy hair (though it was still fabulous), he rubbed out the remaining suds and turned off the shower. As per usual, he headed to Sakura's house to kiss her goodnight.

He reminded himself that he should also pick up his dog. Pablo and Omoni were getting strangely close. Very strangely close. He shivered thinking about it.

Before he even knocked, Sakura had opened the door. Her hair was messy, and she was wearing one of his larger shirts that draped on her like a dress.

Itachi inwardly groaned. His weakness.

"Come in for a bit?" she asked. Itachi found himself becoming suspicious at that. Usually, she would demand it, but she was being…polite.

"If you insist," he replied, taking off his sandals. Like a gentleman, he averted his eyes from her long, muscular legs and kept his eyes focused on the top of her head.

Omoni meowed at him fondly and as usual, the black cat Tama ignored him. Pablo begged for pets, and Itachi gladly gave them to him. "How was your day?" he finally asked, giving her a chaste peck on the cheek.

"It was…stressful." She looked at him over her shoulder, almost shyly. "I could really use a back rub. Come up and give me one please?" Itachi could have sworn she batted her eyelashes at him. He simply nodded and let her drag him up.

* * *

Omoni perked up. "Pablo, this is it."

The tiny dog yawned. "What?"

Omoni sniffed the air. "Don't you feel it?" He let out a mighty cat roar. "It's pheromones." Pablo cocked his head to the side. "My slave wishes to mate with yours."

Pablo blushed. "How embarrassing! You can't just say that with a girl around." Tama scoffed and continued licking her crotch.

"I am going to stand witness to this glorious event," Omoni announced, his fat jiggling.

Pablo let out a shocked yip. "That's not right!"

Omoni shook the floor as he jumped off the couch. "You are free to follow, kid, but I'm going to go no matter what you say." He ran up the stairs, well, it was running for him.

* * *

Itachi sighed as Sakura just flopped down onto the bed. "Still so uncouth as always, Sakura-san."

"Shut up, and rub my shoulders, Uchiha," Sakura commanded, and Itachi complained the whole way to the bed, but they both knew he would do it regardless. He paused.

"How do you want me to do this, do you want me just to lean over and-"

"You can just sit on my legs; I can handle it," Sakura mumbled, and Itachi swore he saw her wiggling her tush. He inhaled deeply. He had an infinite amount of self-control.

He straddled her legs and placed his hands upon Sakura's back. Immediately at his touch, Sakura let out a shuddering sigh, and she relaxed. Itachi sighed. He needed to be pure, clean.

She really appreciated the advice Ino gave her. She wanted to be the one to tease Itachi for once and let him feel the pain he inflicted on her all the time. Let the sexual frustration begin.

As he kneaded her back, the loose sleeves of his shirt slipped off her shoulder, revealing his eyes to her tanned skin. Now, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, but this situation was fairly intimate. This was even more than he usually touched her. For once, he believed he was the one who was nervous.

All he could think about was dipping down and nipping at the soft skin of her shoulder. He lifted himself a bit from her body.

This did not go unnoticed from Sakura, who in return raised her hips to accommodate for the space. Itachi stiffened slightly and willed himself to calm down.

Sakura decided to raise the stakes. She let out what she hoped was a sultry moan. "That feels so good, Itachi. A little lower please?" Itachi swallowed with great difficulty and placed his hands on her hips, sliding to her lower back. Sakura arched her back and pulled up the back of the shirt slowly, revealing her frilly white panties. "Here, let me make it easier for you."

Itachi felt himself begin to sweat now. What was Sakura doing? Did she really not realize the effect she had on him? Gingerly, his hands shaking ever so slightly, Itachi placed his hands on her bare skin, and he nearly groaned aloud due to his frustration. If he wasn't hard before, he most certainly was now.

He was provided with some distraction as Omoni walked in and meowed loudly. Itachi expected Sakura to get up and play with her cat as usual, but she did not. Instead, she grumbled for Omoni to leave the room. The cat did not listen to her and instead perched himself on one of her dressers, scratching up some towels. Itachi narrowed his eyes. This was suspicious.

He continued his ministrations, trying to ignore the little noises Sakura made. It was getting increasingly harder, as was he. The last straw was when Sakura rolled her hips against the bed. "Fuck," Itachi hissed.

Sakura looked at him coyly over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. She turned on her side to look at him better. He leaned over and put his lips to her ear.

"You know exactly what's wrong; there's no way you can't feel it now." He firmly grabbed her wrist, and Sakura felt her heart pound in excitement. "Why are you doing this?" She stared straight into his eyes as she blatantly lied.

"Itachi, I have no idea what you're talking about." She wet her lips with her tongue and shifted so she was completely on her back. Itachi's eyes darkened, and she felt the grip on her wrist tighten ever so slightly.

"You know what, I need to get some sleep," he said finally, taking his hand off her wrist. "I think I need to get out of here."

Sakura almost panicked, but she realized that he really was feeling the effects. He didn't want to do something to her that she didn't want. Though he could be dumb very occasionally, Itachi was so sweet to her. She was feeling nervous, but she wanted this.

And she wanted it now.

Before he could get off of her, Sakura hooked her thighs around his waist and brought him down, causing him to grunt. "Stay over." Itachi's eyes widened as Sakura closed the distance between their hips. "Stay with me, Itachi."

"Is this what you really want?" he said quietly, his heart pounding wildly.

"Idiot. You have no idea."

Exhaling, Itachi buried his face in her neck, and Sakura ran her hands down his back. "I didn't know it would be so soon," he whispered, lips brushing her throat. Sakura laughed, her voice shaking a bit. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sakura quipped, pulling him up by his hair. "Get working, Itachi."

Itachi let out a primal growl and pressed his lips against hers. He was being insistent and rough, but Sakura found that she actually liked it that way. At times, when they were kissing, Itachi's kisses would become more forceful, and she'd find indents on her skin where he had held her. She never told anyone, not even Ino, but if she could, she'd wear those bruises like trophies.

Itachi sucked on her lower lip before nipping them. He felt like he was drowning in her, and he couldn't get enough. They separated for air, and Sakura's face was flushed pink. She whined his name, and he smiled cockily.

"May I?" he mouthed against her lips, fingering the hem of her oversized shirt. Sakura nodded, still breathless. Itachi placed a peck upon her swollen lips and proceeded to pull the shirt over her head. He tried, at least. "Sakura, you have to lift your arms."

"My arms feel like jelly right now," she complained. Itachi sighed. Grabbing the collar of his/her shirt in his hands, he ripped it down the middle messily, making Sakura gasp in shock.

"I liked that shirt!"

"It was mine anyway," Itachi threw back, tossing the shirt to the side. He drank in the sight of her naked torso, admiring the toned muscles and pink peaks hardened by arousal. Nipping at her collarbone, his callused hands foun their way to her waist. He bit at her shoulder before travelling south-

A loud meow resounded through the room. Itachi turned around slowly, Omoni was sitting on the dresser. Staring.

The giant burden was killing the mood. Itachi glared at the fat cat, willing him to leave. Omoni did not.

Giving up for the moment, he focused his attention back on Sakura. Sakura smiled at him and hooked her legs around his hips, wiggling her tush a bit. Itachi bit his lip as he took off his own shirt, not breaking eye contact. Rolling his hips forward, he couldn't help but grin as Sakura's eyes went widened, and her mouth opened in surprise. Repeating the action, Sakura moaned aloud this time and squeezed her eyes shut. Soon their actions became feverish and frantic, and Itachi felt himself become even harder when he felt Sakura's wetness seeping through his pants, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Sakura eagerly reciprocated, her lips trembling. She could barely breathe but refused to pull away, forcing Itachi to do it first.

"Itachi, I want it," Sakura groaned, sitting up. "I want you now." She peppered kisses down his throat and palmed at the bulge in his pants. Itachi let out a low moan and pulled down his pants.

Dragging down her panties, Itachi could barely contain his excitement. Sakura knew this would be coming, but she suddenly felt embarrassed.

While she was in her embarrassed haze, Sakura lost track of all that Itachi was doing and let out a startled scream when she felt his mouth on her pussy.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, fistfuls of the bed sheets in her hands. Itachi held her thighs apart and dragged his tongue along her slit, placing a soft kiss on her clit, suckling on it. "Itachi," she cried out. "I'm gonna-"

He pulled away. Sakura sat up once more and yanked down the black boxer briefs hastily, pulling him down into a messy kiss. She pumped him a few times, hearing his pleasured sighs become heavier, before aligning him to her entrance.

"Where's the condom?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm on birth control. We don't have to worry about that."

Itachi looked pleasantly surprised but hesitant as well."Sakura, are you sure-"

"Fuck. Me." She hissed, and Itachi acquiesced.

The first thrust was a little uncomfortable, but Itachi gave her a few moments to adjust.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Sakura asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course, Sakura."

"Kind of feels like a really big tampon."

Itachi first looked taken aback, but he soon burst out into laughter, his laughter making him double over. "Sakura, I love you."

Sakura chuckled lightly. "I love you, too."

Itachi started moving, and his breathing started getting more ragged and uneven. Sakura flushed in embarrassment at the high grunts she made with every thrust. Sakura held him close to her and kissed him deeply.

Then the two of them felt a furry presence lay beside them.

Itachi slowly turned around. There the insufferable cat was, staring straight at him. Sakura screamed in frustration. "Omoni, get off the bed!" He did not move.

Sakura huffed in frustration, her head flopping down on the bed.

"Excuse me," Itachi said. Omoni cried like a dying animal when Itachi unceremoniously picked him up by the scruff of his neck, tossed him out of the bedroom, and slammed the door in his face.

Sakura snorted. "Does it really bounce all the time when you walk?"

Itachi felt a strange mixture of mortification and humor when he walked back to bed.

He whispered in her ear. "_Yes._" Sakura cackled as he once again thrust into her, a cackle that soon turned into a moan as Itachi rubbed her clit. "Feel good?"

"Itachi, stop teasing." Of course, he still teased her for a good five minutes before he finally started to make love to her in earnest.

The sound of skin slapping and the smell of sex filled the room. Itachi was moaning very softly now, and Sakura found that that made her impossibly turned on. "Itachi, I feel good." She swallowed. "I think I'm close."

Itachi sighed shakily and said, "Good, I worked hard for that."

Sakura attempted to laugh but it came out as a high moan instead. Suddenly, Itachi sped up, and Sakura opened her mouth in a silent scream. The warmth down south intensified. "Holy shit, Itachi!" she whispered. "I-I-" All of her muscles released, and Sakura's chest flushed as she came. She nearly sobbed as she came undone, Itachi's rapid thrusting making everything that much more intense.

Itachi soon followed suit, collapsing on top of her in a sweaty, breathless mess.

He rolled to the side and pressed a kiss to her forehead, laying his head next to hers.

Sakura was still gasping for breath. "Holy fuck," she swore. "I should have done that with you sooner."

* * *

Omoni was grumpy as he returned to his friends. Pablo cocked his head to the side. "Well?"

Omoni meowed in frustration before plopping to the ground. "They kicked me out. However…expect a brat soon."

* * *

thus their first kid was conceived. the bc didn't work guyyys haha.

sorry for the long wait. and this concludes all of your fat cat stuff. thanks for reading guys. it was fun.


End file.
